


Twists and Turns

by Bestbuds55



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Attempted Rape, Derry is a fucked up place without the clowns help, M/M, boys in panties, chase scene, hero? Pennywise, mate, offscreen murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: Bill's problems with bully's never seem to lessen with age. Being chased leads him into the sewers where an old friend is sleeping.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Pennywise
Comments: 11
Kudos: 317





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: A new short project of mine! This is the first of two chapters, as I thought it easier to write in two parts. Hope you enjoy.

At 19 Bill had gone through a lot in his life. He'd lost his brother and defeated an evil clown. Neither of which he usually would talk about with people, so anyone he met just tended to think of him being weird. The stutter didn't help with that. There had been other things that of happened as well, but those two events were the ones he always thought about. 

Last year he had started at a local college, unable to leave his mom to her own. Bill knew that people considered his existence a bit sad, but he disregarded it. He'd lived through a lot and had many other things to worry about.

His dad had fucked off about a year after losing Georgie and his mom retreated into being a shell of a person. Bill had barely understood any of it at the time, just barely a teenager himself. All he had known was that he was alone and his mom very much needed him. That was it.

She barely eats, and often times doesn't realize when the house was freezing cold. He misses the hugs that he got in his childhood, along with home cooked meals. It doesn't matter, because she's still here and still his mother. Bill does his best to take care of her and is grateful that she was still aware enough to get up and go to work five days a week. They loved her at the local grocery store, she was quiet and never called in sick. Never complained about anything.

It was good for Bill to, because he didn't have to worry about her for those 40 hours a week. It made looking after her a bit easier. Especially because that paycheck meant that she was still able to keep them afloat after his father left. There might not be much food in the house, or anything like clothing that hadn't been patched, but afloat none the less. 

What didn't make it easier were the bullies that only seems to get worse with age. These past few months they had been getting bolder about things as well. Bill couldn't help but wander if they were like a Derry constant. Every time one group left him alone, another would just take its place. That was possibly the worst thing about being widely considered as weird. 

"Come over here Billy, we'll show you a good time. Don't be so afraid baby, promise you'll love it." Voices taunted towards Bill, making him cringe. This was the way it always started, but usually they left him alone after awhile. Today they decided to pursue and chase instead.

Bill really wished the losers were still here with him, but the only one other was Mike and he was currently trying to force his own grandfather to retire. That was a full-time job in itself, so he didn't hold it against Mike we having time to catch up once a week. It just really sucks when he's horrible boys were chasing him through alley ways. 

On a side note, Bill was also proud that the others had made their way out of this place. It would just be nice to get a phone call or even letter from one of them. They had been through an awful lot together, and Bill just wanted to hear his friends were doing good. Instead, it seemed when people left Derry they lost all memory of the place ever existing. Or maybe they hadn't been as good friends as Bill thought they had been. The only one he still talked to was Bev and she had left right after that horrible summer. 

It was easy to think the worst when being chased by guys that had very ill intentions. He was so afraid of what would happen to him if they caught up, these college assholes had a scary obsession with his ass that Bill just didn't appreciate. Which is why on this there Thursday afternoon, when they decided to chase him, he ran as hard as he could.

The stretch of land in front of the lake had been the reason for his literal nightmares. This was the place that they'd found all those dismembered bodies turn up after everything was over. The place right by the large sewer pipe that the entire town ignored the existence of. Seriously, that had to be breaking health code violations and how had no one blocked it off after so many deaths had occurred? The ignorance of the adults of Derry was the real mystery to Bill and always had been.

Still, as scary as these dangerous landmarks are, they still held a small bit of comfort for him as he raced for his life. These guys might not actually kill him when they were done, but Bill had this weird visions of being quiet just like his mom. He didn't ever want to be like that. He had once fought for his life against a bigger enemy then these three. Bill had more plans for his life then to just be compliant or quiet. 

It was just too bad he couldn't run faster. That meant that there would be no losing these douchebags, not unless he could confuse them in some way. It was hard to think on his feet like this though, and he didn't have much time. There were three men chasing him and one boldly reached forward to try and grab at him. 

The sleeve of his shirt tore in Bill's panic when he was actually touched. What is this actually happening to him? Bill's mind went into a truly panicked state as he tried to get away. He was running out of time to get away and there was really only one place with twists and turns from here.

In a fit of actual terror, Bill did one thing he never thought he do. Down at the river banks he turned and fled into the large sewer pipe opening. The smell automatically assaulted his nostrils and the only reason he could stop from gagging was he was afraid to open his mouth with all the splashing happening. This place might have been even more disgusting then he remembered to being. Or maybe he had just cared less about such things as a dumb child.

Bill had hoped the prospect of going into such a place would buy him some time, but he was disappointed. They didn't care in the least. Like a pack of animals, hunting a kill. Bill could only hope to lose them in the twists and turns that he knew were down here. The down side to that was he didn't have much of a clue of what a good path to take would be either. That fact didn't matter much, as the choices had been run of the pipes or for an open field. He had more of a chance in here.

Bill ran down those grimy hallways and twisted as fast as he could, winding around and trying to remember where to turn. He had been down here no more than once and Bill knew it was confusing. People died down here, and it hadn't just been because of that damn clown. Would he die to? After the guys had taken all they wanted from him, would he be able to make it back out? Would he want to?

Eventually a narrow tunnel started to get longer and then there were worse things floating around that had been from the clown's victims. An old coat, a stuffed bear, a lonely show that looked tiny in the single second Bill saw it. To the unknowing this was probably just sewer trash, but Bill knew better then that. 

A hand grabbed his jeans and Bill yelped before falling. He cared less about the disgusting water that he landed in and more about the three men descending upon him. Weird, considering as a child that was all he cared about. Had he managed to come full circle?

"N-no, puh puh pluh, leave me alone." He begged and tried his best to kick. This was not the moment to be humiliated by his own stuttering, but it brought tears to his eyes anyways. He felt pathetic.

It was practically a miracle to get away as they focused on getting his pants off instead of holding him down. Hands touched him in ways that made him squirm, but no one had a firm grip. When they tugged his pants off, Bill was able to kick one of them back and scramble to his feet. Then he was back up on his feet and running wishing that today was the day he wasn't wearing clean underwear. Not that that would have probably matter too much. If these guys were willing to chase him through a sewer system, then they probably didn't give a fuck about basic hygiene.

Still, it would have been nice to even been wear basic underwear, like the tighty whiteys he'd worn as a kid. Instead he had worn the purple panties that Bev had sent him in the mail saying he should be more adventurous. He never should have told Bev about the gay dreams he'd have been having or maybe he should have thrown the gift away with a scoff and this never would've happened. 

These hicks had probably seen his panties by accident when he bent over and that's why this was happening. That reason was so stupid and yet Bill felt he was just unlucky enough for it to be actually true. Now he has it was racing through the sewers in his panties and a shirt that had a sleeve torn off, with only a couple of buttons still intact. Dirty in a panicked mess had him practically flying down the sewer halls.

If he had more brain cells devoted to thinking he would have noticed that there was an increasing amount of fabric on the walls and other things like old style boxes everywhere. Peculiar or it would've been in any other situation. Bill didn't have time for such things right now.

Bill finally came across a large room in what was probably the middle of the maze like sewer. Settled in the middle of it was an old wooden carriage, that probably had been down here for a hundred years. From what Bill could see as he raced, the carriage that was definitely undisturbed and covered in old dried blood. It was black and circus like. Saying a creepy; We're here now, come see Pennywise the dancing clown! 

Bill nearly had a heart attack when he realized exactly what it said. Had this been that damn clowns home? Was it safe now that he had be defeated? Bill wasn't sure what to do and it was that single second of hesitation that fucked Bill in the end.

He was roughly tackled and thrown into the side of the trailer by the taunting men, and Bill could only squirm in fear. People laughed at his misery and he cringed. All of this for nothing then, he hadn't been fast enough to lose them in the tunnels. He'd die against this carriage like some many children probably had, joining them to be nothing more then a blood splatter that stained the wood. After they were finally done with him that he was.

"Finally got you pretty boy, didn't think you'd lead us to such a nasty place. You're into some pretty messed up shit but we'll indulge you." Voice sneered together, nearly blending into one. These guys sounded like they shared a brain. And now they were going to share Bill. 

Bill was so scared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of two! This turned out rather well, if I do say so myself. Already have another IT fan fiction planned, so keep watch for that if you enjoy my writing!

Bill whimpered and screeched as they crowded him, the carriage unforgiving to be forced back against. Old wood tore at what was left of his shirt and when one of the guys dragged Bill sideways, he was sure he now had blood dripping splinters. It hurt, but he cared less about that and more about the hand which chose to grope him through his thin panties. His body shuddered and tried its best to sink away front the bad touch. There was no where to go.

Bill scratched pathetically at the carriage is wood and started to cry. He was trapped in this hell, and had no sign of being able to get out of it. He almost wished the clown would come out of one of the tunnels and eat them all. He wouldn’t even asked to be spared, just as long as the touching stopped. His shirt was off in a couple of seconds and he sobbed as a nipple was twisted. 

The humiliation and almost pain from the action spurred him into a desperate state of mind. “So-someone he-he-he-hell-puh help me!" Bill cried out.

Was it his fault that he had run them so far into the sewers that he had no hope of being heard? Had he done something that made these guys want him or was he just unlucky? The hands tracing and tugging at his skin made him feel skin. It felt wrong; he wanted anything at all but this.

A growl sounded from inside of the carriage and everyone stopped touching Bill for a moment. He struggled, having been to panicked in his own head and barely even heard the horrendous noise. He was more concerned with the hand that had let up on his body. Was this going to be his chance to be able to get away? That thought felt useless; he already knew he couldn’t outrun them.

Two feet to the right caught Bill’s attention, as his attacker chattered nervously around him. Talking about what kind of wild animals could be down here. Bill was pretty sure nothing would dare move in to clown territory whether the eternal being was still there or not.

There was a door that Bill could have sworn wasn't there before. Then again, the carriage must have been built with a way in, because that’s really how things worked. He probably hadn’t seen it before in his panic. Not that he was any less panicked now.

Bill dove for the door, appreciating that it flung open for him as he went. He just hoped this thing a lot to serve as a barrier between him and them. It didn't lock he quickly found, but slam the door shut anyways, backing into the darkness. He was really disappointed that it didn’t lock, but had a feeling that they would have eventually broke though anyways. The carriage was practically antique.

"Oh, come back out and play with us Billy boy, it won't even hurt that much." Voices taunted at him as he fell back onto the floor. The dark was almost calming for his fast beating heart. He was still crying almost hysterically, but being away from those hands made everything better. 

He shook in his purple panties and crawled backwards into the dark. He backed as far from the door as he could manage, until he ended up pressing against something semi-warm. He whimpered as the men outside tried the door. He sniffled and pressed back against the whatever it was, looking for any type of comfort. When would this just be over?

It's surprisingly the door didn't open, when it had so simply for him. The insistent rattle and swearing from the outside didn’t leave, but it gave Bill a few more minutes to collect himself. What was he going to do? Was there any mentally preparing for such a thing? Bill turned to hide in the apparent mess of soft blankets and pillows. This was all he could do, and it wasn’t much.

If they got in, maybe if they couldn't see him they would believe he escaped somehow. A tiny spark of hope had Bill burrowing in as far as he could. A loud growl sounded off as Bill wriggled around trying to cover himself. Bill froze and slowly looked around in the darkness. The sound had come from right next to him and there was no way he wouldn’t recognize it. He still had the occasional nightmare.

Bill trembled when he saw the stretch white skin next to him and gasped at old memories. This couldn't possibly be real, they defeated it! It couldn't be here now. Just a trick of tired and scared mine. Maybe he had actually lost it back there in the tunnels. Wouldn’t he already be dead if the clown was in here to?

The door finally flung open and more light traveled in. Bill quickly found that it hadn’t been just a trick of his mind; the fucking clown was inches from him. His breath hitched, but Bill suddenly cared less about the clown’s survival. Those men were what was scary and bad with the world. At least he had known the clown wanted to eat him.

Yellow eyes turn red as IT’s eyes swept towards the intruders. Clawed hand swept down, touching Bill much less intrusively then those men had. Bill remain still through it all. The clown was surprisingly careful with him, and it felt almost as though he was being checking for injuries. His suspicions were confirmed as that warm hand touches the scrapes on his shoulder. Teeth grow out of the dark and they look hungry. Bill isn’t scared, not of the clown anyways.

"What the actual fuck is that? Homeless clowns are better than us Billy? Come out here right fucking now and we might help you back up outside when we're done with that ass of yours." The ring leader of the little group sneers out. He apparently doesn’t notice the danger of the situation like the other two do.

Bill made his decision rather quickly and slide closer to Pennywise. He rather be eaten. It was as simple as that.

"Stay here buddy, I'll be back in just a moment." The clown finally said. It had been so long that Bill had nearly forgotten he could speak. He voice still held that childish giggle, but sounded tired. Had Pennywise really just been sleeping off the damage down to him?

He nodded and finally laid out among the pillows. The clown was up and out in one terrifying motion, the door closing behind him. Screams echoed out from just be on the carriage and Bill felt nothing but relief that it was finally over. The monsters were dead. 

The door reopened and he was greeted with Pennywise once more as the clown came back over and settle down. It was bizarre to realize that Bill was getting sleepy. His heart was finally slowing down from its frantic pounding and it made him feel lethargic. 

It was weird to watch the clown slink back inside with a display of white limbs turned red, stretched far more then they should? That part was more unsettling then scary.

With his blood stain lips, the clown came back and loomed over Billy. Not attacking or killing like the boy thought he had might. Just, taking in the sight. Bill blushed at the fact that he remained in just he panties, even though he was mostly covered by the soft material of what could only be a nest.

Pennywise said nothing, but licked his lips as he crawled over and settled back against Billy. Fluffing things around the boy and himself like some kind of demonic cat. Cute? Bill twitched at that thought.

When Bill tried to get up again to hopefully sneak away and that clawed hand was fast to grab him. It drug him back into the soft material and wrapped Bill tightly, almost tucking him in. Was he welcome in the nest or just part of it? Were there dead bodies in here that he just couldn’t see?

“Be still Billy, I'm awake too early. Much too early. Will have to sleep more before anything else.” He growled.

Bill responded with a whimper and a wiggle, not sure what to say. The clown shush him anyways, like he was still that child he had been when they had met last.

“I can tell you're tired little buddy and it's nice and comfy here. When you wake up you'll be hungry and I'll get you something to eat.” Pennywise growled putting an end to Bill’s escape attempt. He chooses to stretch and curling around Bill, not letting him go. It was hard to wonder what the clown meant because Bill’s eyes were already sliding closed.

"Yes yes, Billy boy. Come sleep with me, nap away so scary thoughts. Pretty boy and pretty undies, all for me now." The voice was almost calm. Bill would have fallen asleep if it wasn't for the large hand wandering, settling on his ass. Groping along like he owned it.

Bill squirmed in a way that portrayed he was nervous and open his eyes once more. Why did he like that touch more then that of those men? This thing wasn’t even really human, even if it chose to appear as so. Bill should be horrified. He felt comfortable.

"Why are you touching me?" His voice was quiet but clear, his stutter choosing to stay away for this trying moment. Funny as with those boys is it only been in a prominent. He felt safe.

“You're mine Billy, practically naked in my nest. I killed the competition and have you here. You came to me willingly and snuggled up, gave yourself to me and I accept.” Pennywise explain with ugly for sneer. The word accept was punctuated with a lick to the back of Bill’s neck.

Billy’s heart skipped a beat and he felt a miserable moment of time tick passed. Had he really done that? He had come in here to escape those monsters and to try to hide, running through the sewers on a memory of what could possibly be down here. Had he wanted the clown to eat them for him? He certainly led those people to their deaths and really wasn't upset about it. He might even be a little happy about it.

Pennywise made some kind of chirping noise and gave a long lick to his cheek. Bill twitched but didn't attempt to get away, it kind of felt nice that time actually. It was hard to be upset when he was feeling so tired. Safe and soft.

“I can stay to sleep for a little bit, but I have to go home to take care of my mom. She's not doing so well and I can't leave her alone for long.” Billy whispered, laying his head down on impossibly white skin.

“Billy boy, you're mine now. This is home, our lovely nest for the long rest. Pleasant dreams to you and peaceful changing to you. And when we wake I'll take care of you and so many ways.” The demon said, voice sounding soothing. 

Bill's heart raced and calmed all at once, the words were confusing but also made sense. Pennywise was older and very smart after all. That's what the voice in Billy’s head had said anyways.

“You'll take care of me? Always?” Bill's words were slurred as he was trying to stay awake to ask these important questions. 

“For eternity Billy, my sweet boy. Forever mate.”

Billy slept.


End file.
